4rth of July : oneshot
by twilightlover43ver
Summary: Post-Eclipse.ONE SHOT.It's fourth of July, and Bella spends it with the Cullens. Funny Emmett humor, and some fun with the cullens. Family bonding, Edward and Bella Fluff. Fire-works. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Hope you enjoy.


**A/N: My second Fan fic. Pease Review. I hope you like it. I tried making every one in character. I hope you like it. And, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fourth of July fun. Post-eclipse. And, I'm still new at this, so tell me if I did anything wrong. Sorry, if there is any grammar mistakes. But, I'm sure I fixed any. If you never read eclipse don't read.**

**I tried getting this out on 4rth of July, but I just didn't have time. I've been going all over the place, it's summer so I'm not home theses days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just playing with her characters.**

**

* * *

Beta-ed by Annabella Yukon. Thank you!**

* * *

B POV

Morning rain and small thunder woke me up with a start. I had the weirdest dream that consisted of Alice, Edward, shoes and myself. But it would be too weird to explain. Though, I'm sure Alice would think of it as an exciting dream, instead of a nightmare.

My eyes still closed, I let my hand wander to look for Edward. He wasn't there. I instantly sat up and rubbed my eyes. _Where was Edward?_ I got worried, but there, where Edward should have been was a note. I opened it and read his elegant calligraphy.

_Sorry love,_

_I had to leave, because Charlie had already woken and was coming to check on you. I went to go on a short hunting trip with Emmett. I will be picking you up after Charlie has left. And Happy Fourth of July!_

_Love, _

_Edward_

I folded back the note into a perfect square and sighed happily. I forgot it was Fourth of July. It didn't feel like it because of the rain. It, surprisingly, didn't rain last year in Forks. I wonder what Alice has in store for me. _Please don't let her play Bella Barbie, please._

I got up, and went to take a shower. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had the flag on it. But I know Alice would make me change once I arrived at the Cullen's home. Alice already convinced Charlie to let me spend the day at the Cullen's. She had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. I chuckled at this.

Charlie was going to spend time with Billy and then go visit Sue. And, I think there's going to be some kind of celebration picnic in Forks. I think everyone will be there. I tried not to think about Jake. I've been checking up on Seth, to see if he had any news on Jake. Seth was cool. He also likes Edward too. I just sometimes wondered why the whole pack couldn't be like Seth.

I went downstairs and made breakfast.

"Good Morning, kiddo." Charlie was eying my engagement ring; I guess he still wasn't used to the idea that his 18 year old daughter was getting married to a vampire, not that he knew about the vampire part, so…

"Good morning Cha- Dad, I made breakfast." We made small talk during breakfast, talking about whatever game he was obsessed with at the moment and just things going on around Forks. We talked about the picnic, too. If it's sunny, the Cullens and I will most likely not be attending. But, I didn't tell Charlie that.

"So, I'll just be heading down to Billy's. You have fun with the Cullens, Happy 4th of July," Charlie mumbled.

"Thanks dad. Happy 4th of July to you, too. I love you, and tell Billy I said 'Hi'," I said.

"Sure. I will. Bye, Bells."

I was washing the dishes when I felt cold arms slither around my waist and cold lips on my neck. I sighed happily and turned in Edward's arms to kiss him. He pecked my lips once, twice, and one last time.

"So, did you find any mountain lions with Emmett?" I asked.

"No, but I did find some deer, and Emmett, you don't want to know," he just said. I eyed him curiously, but he just shrugged.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

Edward just grinned and said, "That's a surprise, and whatever Alice is planning."

I just groaned and hugged him.

"We'd better get going before Alice does something," he said against my neck.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's home a few minutes later. It was still raining, but not enough to stop any planned festivities. Alice came rushing out the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car.

She hugged me and said, "Hey Bella. Happy Independence Day!"

I smiled and said it back to her.

"C'mon we have to change you into something suitable." I groaned and looked at Edward. He just smirked. _Stupid vampire. _He then came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Alice please, I will not play Barbie with you. I'm putting my foot down! No makeovers today and you can't make me," I said. Edward chuckled behind me.

Alice just grinned and said, "Oh Bella, you don't need to put your feet down, it's already on the ground. And, technically, I can force you, but since I'm such a sweetie, I'll beg. Please Bella. Please, pretty please. Don't you love me, your future sister. I thought you loved me so much that you would be willing to handle a makeover. It's not a big makeover just a little 4th of July fun makeover. Please!"

Alice made a sad, puppy dog frown, and her eyes were fluttering and went big. She looked so sad, and when a vampire makes a sad, puppy dog face there is no way you can just walk away. Now, Alice was pouting her lips...

_UGH._ I sighed. Before I could say anything she started speaking fast.

"Thank you Bella. I knew you loved me." She grinned.

"Alice, I didn't even say 'yes'," I said.

"Yeah, I know but I saw you saying 'fine' and you should be happy, now c'mon your getting wet." I just rolled my eyes while she pulled me into the house while Edward followed.

* * *

When we entered the house; I was surprised. Esme or Alice definitely over did it. The house was decorated in red, white and blue. There were a couple of balloons here and there and a huge flag hanging from the corner of the room. I said hello to everyone. Even Rosalie. We still weren't friends, but we were on friendlier terms.

A couple of minutes later, Alice was applying some light makeup on my face. She dressed me in a white skirt with a small pretty blue pattern at the bottom that I admit looked very nice. I was also wearing a matching tank top with a cute American flag on it. She left my hair down and brushed it, and she gave me matching sandals.

"Oh Bella, you look magnificent!" Alice smiled.

"Thanks Alice. I admit I do look pretty good," I said when I looked in the mirror.

"Be-lla you don't just look good, I said, you look magnificent," I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Alice can be so melodramatic.

I started going downstairs and on the last step being the clumsy me I began to fall. Before my face and my arms could hit the ground, a strong-arm balanced me up right. Then cold lips touched mines. I heard a distant chuckle, probably Emmett.

"So, how do I look," I said after Edward let me go. I also did a small twirl, and luckily I didn't fall down. He chuckled and said,

"Hmm, beautiful as always," he grinned. I sighed and hugged his torso, my head resting on his chest. We stayed like that just content and then I smelled it.

"Burgers." I said to Edward curiously, with my eyebrows raised.

"Yea, Alice wanted to have a barbeque and Emmett agreed immediately. Esme is trying to cook while Emmett is supervising. And, besides it's another human experience you wouldn't want to miss. The rain stopped," I rolled my eyes, but I was pretty hungry.

He led me to their enormous backyard. Funny, I didn't know Esme could cook. I asked Edward this he just said that Esme does have some experience but only with cookies. That's why Emmett was supervising her with the barbeque, while Rose and Jasper were watching them. I asked Edward if Emmett was planning anything funny, but he said that he was blocking his mind singing a song from the 80's. This should be interesting.

* * *

I tried to convince Esme that she didn't have to cook anything. But she insisted that she does it. She also said it was kind of fun. After minutes of arguing, she won. We were all sitting on a blanket on the grass. I was on Edward's lap, him playing with my hair. Alice, Jasper and I were listening to Carlisle (he had just came from a 24 hour shift and had the day off which was a lucky coincidence, for it was a holiday) talk about the Revolutionary War from his perspective since he was there. It was pretty interesting. I found out that one or two vampires were also involved in the war too. I was shocked, but what else can I expect.

Rosalie however, wasn't paying attention to anything; she was off in a corner studying her reflection on her mini mirror with great focus and attention. But I didn't worry Edward told me this was a regular thing with a chuckle. It suddenly just occurred to me,

"Hey, Emmett, I didn't know you could barbeque," I hollered. Esme was trying to flip the burgers. But since she did it so fast, she crushed it with the spatula with her super strength and then started all over. Well, I can't blame her; she probably didn't flip anything in years. It was kind of funny, but she was so concentrated she didn't pay any attention to our giggles.

Emmett just grinned mischievously and said,

"Well, Bella, who said I could barbeque. I can't! Esme asked if any one wanted to volunteer to help and I said yes. It looks fun as hell, and I kind of do look like the barbeque kind of guy, don't I? Plus, I do have experience from watching TV!"

I couldn't believe it, I just burst out giggling. _Barbeque kind of guy, yeah right. _

"Emmett, I can't believe you, you are so childish what if Bella chokes on your unauthorized burgers!" Edward growled. Alice was giggling, Jasper and Carlisle was looking at Emmett disapprovingly. Me, I was just confused.

"Don't worry, bro. I won't let little clumsy here choke, it's almost ready, too." Emmett said back, grinning. Edward just glared.

"Bella, dear. I made it, your burgers are ready," Esme said smiling, enthusiastically.

"Now, I want you to eat up! I can hear your stomach growling," I blushed, while Emmett imitated my so-called stomach growl.

I took the plate, and when I looked; I saw not one or two burgers but six! Wow. I can tell the burgers where kind of burnt but not to badly. But, I don't think my stomach can take so many. She also bought some soda.

"Wow, Esme, you made so many for one little human. I hope it wasn't any trouble, considering it was your first time making burgers…" I said.

"No, it was quite an experience. I also heard humans love to eat big at barbeques, and I know you love burgers, Bella." She smiled sweetly. She then went to sit and talk by Carlisle. She has definitely become my second mother. I glared at Emmett, for this was his fault, he just snickered.

I sighed, and Edward wrapped his arm around me and whispered,

"You know, you don't have to eat this, love, if you don't want to." He kissed my cheek.

"It's ok, Edward, I want to. It looks good." He kissed my forehead, and just chuckled.

I took the burger in my hands, and suddenly, every one was looking at me. I felt very self-conscious. The truth is, I've never actually eaten, with a family of vampires looking at me. I have eaten in front of Edward, Alice, Emmett and everyone else but not when _every_ vampire was looking up at me.

Even Rosalie was looking at the burger and me. She had a look of disgust (of course to vampires human food probably smelled and tasted like dirt). Emmett was grinning and practically everyone was looking at the burger, like it was some dangerous poison.

_Wow, this is so awkward_.

I blushed a furious red, and to make it worse Emmett blurted out,

"Wow, this is awkward as hell. I mean, Bella, is eating and we think it's gross and every ones staring at her and observing her like we've never seen a human eat!" he burst out laughing only to make me blush more.

"Wait, we never actually paid attention to a humans diet, duh no wonder everyone's staring," then he winked up at me.

Edward growled, and then burst out chuckling. Well, now I thought about it, this situation was funny, and I burst out laughing.

Suddenly, it was quiet and we all burst out laughing, including Rosalie.

"Ok, Jasper, so how bout that rematch." Emmett and Jasper went off wrestling while Carlisle and Esme apologized for Emmett's out burst, then left to go inside, and that left Alice, Edward and my together. Rosalie was watching Emmett.

"So, how did Esme do," Alice said. I put the burger in my mouth, it wasn't the best in the world but it wasn't terrible either. I ate two, and said,

"I dunno, it's actually pretty good." I said. Edward sighed, and said,

"I sometimes wonder what it tastes like to a human," he said. I was about to answer when suddenly Alice said, " It's going to start raining hard in 5, 4, 3…" Suddenly I was whisked away into the house.

" I didn't want you to get sick," Edward muttered into my hair.

"Thanks for saving me, my night in shining armor," I said. Edward just chuckled.

"More like vampire."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more and more each day," he replied back.

"Impossible. I love you more," I argued and before he could respond I started to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and suddenly some one ruined the moment.

"Kissy, kissy! Aw look at the two love birds!" I swear, I was going to kill Emmett.

* * *

The picnic was canceled because of the rain, but Edward said as soon as it stopped he had a surprise for me. He wouldn't tell me.

Suddenly, Edward picked me up.

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE-" I was startled and suddenly we were on the roof.

It stopped raining, and there was a blanket and pillows. There were drinks, and the sky was beautiful. It stopped raining a couple of minutes ago. Down in the yard I could see every one else.

Edward took my hand, "Come, the shows about to start."

I lay down on the blanket, and Edward had his arm around me.

"What show?" All of a sudden, beautiful colors started to explode in the sky.

"Wow, it's amazing. It's been awhile since I watched fireworks. The last time was with Renee, it was a long time ago,"

Edward sighed in content and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying it, but it's not as amazing as you."

He kissed my hand and the ring.

I smiled. I remembered how I used to cry in fright from the noise.

"Wait, but who's controlling it, everyone's down there? Do you guys have a license to do this?" I asked.

"Emmett knows this guy," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. _Oh, Emmett._

"It was Emmett's idea, you know," he said, smiling.

"Really. HEY, EMMETT, THANKS!" I hollered.

"No problem, little sis," he chucked back.

Suddenly, the words "I love you, B" flashed across the sky, and boomed. And, "Happy fourth of July".

"Did you like your surprise?" He whispered.

I was surprised. No one ever did something like that for me, and I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Loved it, but I love you more," I said. He grabbed my face and kissed me softly. I could feel a smile in the kiss. Fourth of July with the Cullens was fun and exciting. I felt really happy, like I belonged.

We continued the kiss under the fire works. I couldn't wait for eternity with Edward.

And Emmett had better not ruin it this time.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

_**A/N:**_

_**Did, you like it. How was the writing! I'm pretty new at the writing thing. It was suppose to be just a fluffy family homey story, if you're bored.**_

_**Please, please, pretty please REVIEW. It'll make me happy. Tell me what you thought of it. Was it bad, a little good? What should I work on?**_

**Please, review.**

**P.s check out my other story : Emmett and the Tv: one-shot _please._**


End file.
